Decisión
by Thiliaph
Summary: Había mucho por lo que pensar aunque por esta vez después de haberlo meditado finalmente estaba decidido, aunque no tendría el valor de decírselo, ni aunque se lo dijese a los demás no podría decírselo a él, lo necesitaba hacer, debía terminar. One shot.


Bien aclaro que volví a comenzar con esto de escribir y vengo aquí con un one shot, ya esta en otras dos paginas con el mismo seudónimo. Sin ven faltas de ortografía o algún fallo gramatical discúlpenme en verdad pero mi beta no ha estado presente. Sin mas espero les guste, es** AU** aclaro también.

* * *

Había mucho por lo que pensar aunque por esta vez después de haberlo meditado finalmente estaba decidido, sentía que ya no había razón por la cual seguir pensando porque ya no necesitaba ver más, las cosas debían cambiar desde ese instante. Aunque no tendría el valor de decírselo, ni aunque se lo dijese a los demás no podría decírselo a él, lo necesitaba hacer, había terminado con él.

.

_Decir que había sido un día de mala suerte era poco, más bien había sido el peor de toda su vida nada había salido como él lo había planeado, estaba estresado y molesto, y aunque soltara cualquier rabieta eso no arreglaría nada de lo que ese día le había sucedido. Pero las cosas suelen cambiar constantemente y algunas veces nos puede dar la buena cara de la moneda y hacer que sonriamos, y eso paso aunque no de una forma tan agradable. Ese día había conocido a la persona que según él era de lo más egocéntrica y pedante, tan frió y reservado, y un bastardo que se vanagloriaba, pero desde ese instante hubo una química entre ellos, dos polos contrarios que se atraían con intensidad._

_Un amor de lo más extraño que aunque no lo dijeron en ese momento, lo notaron y se agradaron. _

.

No debía rendirse, no sabía si dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir aunque esto no le trajera cosas buenas, acaso ¿sería una pérdida de tiempo? Y aunque sabía que su destino era estar al lado del azabache quería dejarlo, muchas cosas le amenazaban de estar junto a Itachi y no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera daños.

.

_Desde esa vez que se conocieron se volvieron a ver en distintas ocasiones, aunque en todas terminaran peleando por cualquier tontería siempre reían, sabían que su amor salía a flote y no harían nada al respecto, porque se amaban, se amaban con locura._

_Uno era tranquilo y soportaba las extravagancias del otro, su primer beso había marcado un sello en sus almas y corazones, el ferviente cosquilleo al estar uno cerca del otro significaba un amor fiel, sonreían como los enamorados que eran y suspiraban por el otro. Aunque a veces sus muestras de cariño fueran algo frías ellos sabían que para amarse no necesitaban más que el contacto, Deidara se sentía patético al querer decirle esas palabras que la mayoría de las parejas pronunciaban a cada momento, sentía nervios aunque simplemente fueran dos palabras de cinco letras, decirle un, Te amo._

.

Sabía que esto le afectaría emocionalmente, porque no cabía duda alguna de que lo amaba pero fingiría no hacerlo y trataría de reponerse, trataría de olvidarlo y seguir su vida como antes de que lo conociera, mientras que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos por dentro, el seguiría así. Y ahora se dirigía al lugar donde justamente se había conocido para encontrase con él y aclarar todo eso que lo torturaba, seria valiente y no se rendiría, él era fuerte e Itachi también y sabía que el otro no se alteraría.

.

_La primera vez que compartieron cama, ambos desnudos y a la merced del otro había sido una de las más memorables, se acariciaron con pasión y lujuria, se besaron hasta arder sus labios y se gritaron el amor que se sentían hasta que sus gargantas ardieron. Los días y meses juntos eran de lo más agradable, no querían saber nada del futuro porque querían vivir el momento y disfrutarlo, querían hacerlo por siempre. _

_Después de casi dos años juntos y hasta no hace mucho Itachi dio el primer paso a lo que sería pedirle matrimonio a Deidara._

_-¿Te casarías conmigo Deidara?- fueron las palabras del moreno, el otro no cabía en sí estaba sorprendido, maravillado y fascinado._

_-Si- contesto conteniendo su alegría, se besaron con toda la pasión que se tenían, sonrieron hasta cansar sus mejillas y celebraron hasta ambos acabar en la cama._

.

-Hola- dijo Itachi tranquilamente levantándose de su asiento, Deidara suspiro triste y se acerco al otro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo algo serio que decirte- no sabía porque pero sus manos temblaban y sudaban, se había formado un nudo en su garganta que lo hacía no querer hablar.

-Lo sé- contestaba seco.

A Deidara no le salían las palabras que anteriormente había practicado para no quebrarse al decirlas, tomo aire y fuerzas y las dijo.

-Terminamos, no puedo seguir junto a ti y sabes porque- lo dijo de manera a que no sonara rápido ni lento.

-Comprendo, tampoco quiero que te hagan algo- su voz era más tranquila.

-Entonces hasta aquí, fue muy bueno estar contigo aunque…-no terminaba de hablar cuando sintió como Itachi lo abrazaba fuertemente y escuchaba como este sollozaba lo que hizo que el comenzara a llorar. -…aunque, sabes que te amo.-

-Yo igual, y no estoy de acuerdo con esto de separarnos. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño-

Siguieron abrasados hasta después de unos minutos, al separarse se miraron y se dieron el último beso, el ultimo recuerdo que se tendrían.

-Toma- Deidara le entregaba el anillo de compromiso –En algún otro momento lo necesitaras- le sonreía al igual que Itachi. Este tomaba el anillo y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Adiós Itachi- se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero al dar el segundo paso Itachi le tomaba de la muñeca y lo atraía hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Te amo- le susurraba el moreno en la oreja, después lo soltaba. Ambos tomaban caminos distintos.

Deidara no se rendiría y seguiría adelante aun sabiendo que por dentro se desmoronaba, había dejado a lo que más amaba pero las circunstancias no eran aptas para estar juntos. Sabía que ese había sido un gran error, pero habían personas que impedían eso.

Sus ojos se apagaron y aunque mantenía su sonrisa, no era una sonrisa sincera sino una de nostalgia y melancolía, él no era así pero ahora estaba cambiando y la vida volvía al mismo lado terrible y horrendo que cuando había comenzado, su lugar era junto a Itachi y sin embargo debería dejarlo allí.

* * *

Eso es todo, sinceramente un review no me hará daño no importa si es una critica fuerte eso me servirá para mejorar. Gracias y bueno mas adelante me tentare a subir algo mas largo, sin mas hasta pronto :D


End file.
